Prekuel I Can't Accept This
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: "Manusia berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, begitupun perasaan dan pikiran. Tidak ada jaminan selamanya dalam hidup ini, kecuali kekekalan Tuhan. Aku paham itu dan aku tidak akan memintanya darimu. Hanya kejujuran yang aku minta, apakah itu berat untukmu?" tanya Sungmin. "Tidak ada yang berat untukmu, Hyung. Apapun akan kulakukan demi membuatmu bahagia," janji Kyuhyun mantap.


**Prekuel I Can't Accept This**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast** find it inside story

Halo~….lama gue nggak muncul dan tiba-tiba muncul dengan cerita gaje lainnya. Maaf buat yang nunggu (pede banget) utang _chaptered_, hueeee,,,,bakal gue lanjut kok cuma nggak tahu kapan T-T Buat yang nanya proses jadian KyuMin di I Can't Accept This (cerita zaman kapan coba tuh?), nih gue kasih _prekuel_-nya. Mohon maaf kalau jauh dari harapan dan sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Selamat membaca jika sudi dan terimasih…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa pagi yang indah. Kicauan burung-burung menambah syahdu pagi yang cerah. Mokpo yang sebulan ini dilanda mendung menjelma dengan sangat indah di pagi ini. Jalanan mulai terpadati kendaraan dan lalu lalang manusia yang berduyun-duyun memulai aktifitas masing-masing.

Keindahan pagi yang menyerukan keceriaan nampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada wajah _stoic_ seorang _namja _yang memilih duduk di pojokan ruang sepi dengan deretan buku di sekelilingnya. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling sepi di sekolah mana pun pada masa-masa selain menjelang ujian. Siswa-siswi lebih memilih bersenda gurau di segala tempat selain perpustakaan yang katanya membawa kesuraman dan kemuraman itu. Namun agaknya suram dan muramnya perpustakaan tidak menyurutkan kesenangan _namja _pemegang duplikat sah kunci perpustakaan.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _namja _pintar dengan segudang prestasi akademik. Satu-satunya siswa yang dipercaya pihak sekolah untuk memegang tanggung jawab atas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perpustakaan setelah pegawai perpustakaan sebelumnya dipecat secara tidak hormat karena penyalahgunaan wewenang. Petugas berusia kepala tiga dengan wajah tenang bak malaikat itu mengambil buku-buku perpustakaan dan memasukkan buku-buku tersebut pada daftar buku yang dipinjam siswa yang bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Sangat melanggar kode disiplin sekolah. Berbagai macam tindak kriminalitas semacam pencurian, perkelahian, penganiayaan, penindasan, dan lain-lain sangat ditentang pihak sekolah.

Kyuhyun, begitu orang terdekat memanggilnya, memiliki tubuh tinggi kurus dengan kulit putih pucat yang membuat model-model cantik dunia _fashion _minder setengah mati. Sayangnya kelebihan itu tidak dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun sebagaimana mestinya. Penampilan Kyuhyun jelas jauh dari kata _fashionable_, bahkan bisa jadi dikatakan ketinggalan jaman hingga _fashion-terrorist _oleh para penggemar _mode_.

Rambut _almond _dengan semburat merah _maroon_ aslinya tertata sangat rapi layaknya kutu buku. Wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari kacamata bertangkai tebal–tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya jarak pandang Kyuhyun baik bahkan sangat baik-, dan seragam rapi yang selalu dimasukkan ke dalam celana. _Nerd_. Itulahsebutan yang digunakan remaja masa kini untuk penampilan tidak biasa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbeda dengan _nerd _pada umumnya yang menggabungkan diri dalam kelompok sesama. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyendiri dengan buku, _PSP _kesayangannya, atau mendengarkan musik. Tanpa diketahui orang lain, suara Kyuhyun sangatlah indah setara dengan suara merdu _magnae boyband _Super Junior yang dikenal _evil_ dan tampan.

Kyuhyun dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan serta kesendiriannya tidak menjadikan hidupnya berjalan indah. Buktinya, Kyuhyun telah berkali-kali menjadi korban _bully_ yang dilakukan siswa-siswa sekolahnya sendiri. Pagi ini pun, keadaaan Kyuhyun sama naasnya dengan seminggu yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kegiatan fisik dan Kyuhyun benci perkelahian karena itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas perlakuan tidak penting yang diterimanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya sebuah suara tenor. Lembut sekaligus tegas dan terselip amarah dalam nada ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk lesu kini terangkat ke sumber suara.

Seorang _namja _bertubuh mungil dan cukup berisi berjongkok persis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jarak wajah yang sangat dekat membuat Kyuhyun bisa menatap dengan jelas keseluruhan wajah _namja _yang bertanya padanya. Pemilik mata rubah yang indah dengan bibir _pink_ berbentuk M dan pipi bulat jangan lupakan kulit putih bersih–yang membuat para _yeoja _menangis iri- menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Memaksa secara mental untuk berkata jujur.

"_Malhaebwa_," ujar _namja _bergigi kelinci itu, kali ini dengan suara lebih lembut.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jemari halus sosok di depannya mengelus lembut ujung mulutnya yang terluka. Pandangan terluka dan miris terlukis di mata indah yang menatap intes luka-luka wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Geuyang malhae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kubunuh manusia laknat yang berani melukaimu,"

Kelembutan dibalut ancaman bergema di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Inilah alasan utama Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan _sunbae _yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau _sunbae_-nya ini mendapat masalah lagi karena melakukan perkelahian untuknya.

Lee Sungmin, siswa kelas 2 yang menjadi _sunbae _Kyuhyun sejak di bangku _Junior High School._ Katakanlah Kyuhyun _nerd _penyendiri tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak memiliki teman. Lihatlah Sungmin, _namja _berwajah manis yang terlihat sangat perhatian ini. Perhatian Sungmin bukan pura-pura, ini nyata murni karena Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin-lah yang meluaskan pergaulan terbatas Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang benar-benar menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya tanpa celaan.

Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun kala _namja _jangkung itu ditindas di belakang sekolah seusai penerimaan siswa baru. Sungmin yang benci penindasan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menolong Kyuhyun saat tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Akibatnya Sungmin diskors selama dua minggu dan Kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maaf serta rasa terimakasih rajin datang ke rumah Sungmin untuk mengajari _sunbae_-nya dari ketertinggalan perlajaran.

Sungmin, _namja _yatim piatu dengan seorang _namdongsaeng _yang sangat manja dan kekanakkan, dikenal dengan kelakuan minus di kalangan sekolah. Sungmin pemegang gelar _master martial art _yang digelutinya sejak kecil, sering memenangkan perlombaan bela diri untuk sekolah mereka sehingga pihak sekolah tidak bisa bertindak tegas mengeluarkan Sungmin.

Sejujurnya Sungmin bukanlah _namja _berandal yang kerap berkelahi tanpa alasan. Sungmin mempunyai prinsip kuat, mata dibalas mata. Jika ada yang berani menyakitinya termasuk menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya maka Sungmin akan membalas kesakitan mereka sedemikian rupa hingga para nista itu berpikir jutaan kali untuk mengulanginya. Tak jarang sikap Sungmin menumbuhkan musuh yang naasnya hingga kini belum pernah berhasil menumbangkannya padahal ukuran fisik Sungmin jauh lebih kecil dan terlihat lemah.

"_Wae,_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin memecah lamunan Kyuhyun.

"_A-an-aniyo, _Sungmin _Hyung_," gagap Kyuhyun.

"_Geurae, nugu sarami?_" tanya Sungmin kembali pada awal pertanyaannya.

"_Jebal, Hyungi. Nan gwaenchana, jinja_," melas Kyuhyun, berharap Sungmin melupakan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin menatap _namja _yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungguh Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lama berakrab ria tidak lantas membuat cara pandang keduanya berada pada jalur yang sama. Sungmin lebih realistis dan simpel sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih acuh dan memandang remeh sekitarnya. Sungmin memperlakukan orang selayaknya orang tersebut berkelakuan sedang Kyuhyun masa bodoh dengan tingkah orang lain.

"Kyu-,"

"_Ara, Hyung_," potong Kyuhyun cepat, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Aku berkuasa, memiliki kekuatan tapi mereka itu hanya sampah _Hyung_, tidak layak diladeni,"

"Tapi sampah-sampah itu menindasmu,Kyuhyun_-ah_, menyakitimu,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Pembicaraan ini walau berkali-kali terucapkan tetap tanpa titik temu. _Fine_, Kyuhyun, entah orang lain ketahui atau tidak adalah pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis Cho _Corporation_ yang menggenggam keuangan Korea bahkan sedang merambahkan pengaruhnya ke daratan Amerika dan Eropa.

Kyuhyun culun di sekolah pada malam hari menjelma menjadi sosok luar biasa mempesona dalam dunia _glamour_ yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan bisnis keluarganya. Kyuhyun sejak menginjak _Junior High School _telah aktif dalam menjalankan bisnis di bawah pengawasan langsung _Appa_-nya. Hingga kini, hanya Sungmin yang tahu secara pasti sepak terjang Kyuhyun.

Kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu kehebatan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja karena Sungmin adalah tim sukses Kyuhyun di belakang layar. Sungmin-lah yang merubah _Nerd _Kyuhyun menjadi _Prince_ Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pesona.

"_Jebal, Hyungi._ Ini hanya salah paham sedikit, dia tidak bermaksud melukaiku,"

"Hanya memperingati Kyuhyun agar tidak mendekatimu, Sungmini," sambung sebuah suara menambah lebar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat manusia tidak sopan yang menambah-nambahi ucapannya. Kim Heechul. _Sunbae _berwajah cantik bak _yeoja _yang bermulut tajam. Keseluruhan fisik Heechul setingkat lebih tinggi dibanding para _yeoja_. Wajah putih mulus tanpa jerawat, kulit putih berseri, rambut coklat terang bergelombang sebahu, dan tubuh tinggi langsing.

Heechul adalah seorang model yang menjadi langganan majalah mode ternama di Korea. Profesi Heechul yang mengharuskan dirinya mewarnai rambut didukung penuh oleh pihak sekolah. Jangan menuduh _SM High School _adalah sekolah bebas, sebaliknya _SM High School _adalah sekolah dengan tingkat kedisiplinan super ketat namun sangat mendukung kegiatan positif anak didiknya di berbagai bidang positif baik di bidang akademik, olahraga, maupun seni.

Kim Heechul sahabat terdekat serta tetangga yang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Sungmin jauh sebelum Kyuhyun masuk dalam lingkaran pergaulan Sungmin. Kedekatan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun menyeret Heechul turut serta mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kim Heechul dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah bisa berdamai. Yeah, si culun Cho Kyuhyun telah bertansformasi menjadi sosok lain ketika berada diantara lingkaran orang terdekat Sungmin. _Evil magnae,_ itulah sebutan mereka–orang-orang terdekat Sungmin- untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan ditanggapi, _Devil Queen _ini cuma sembarangan bicara,"

"Siapa yang kau bilang _Devil Queen eoh_, _pabbo evil magnae_?!" solot Heechul. _Namja _berperangai blak-blakkan ini paling tidak suka dibilang _Devil Quenn_. Heechul akui dirinya memang keras dan bermulut tajam tapi bukan berarti dirinya kejam layaknya setan. Heechul hanya bersikap tegas dan jujur, tidak berpura-pura seperti kebanyakan orang. Dan lagi, secantik apapun wajahnya. Kim Heechul tetaplah seorang _namja_ tulen bukan _yeoja_ jadi-jadian.

"_Aish, Hyungi_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Geumanhaeyo_!" seru Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa sebal diabaikan mengerucutkan bibir, tak lupa dengan kedua pipi yang dikembungkan. Persis bocah 3 tahun yang merajuk imut pada orangtuanya.

"_Aigoo, _Sungmini. Hentikan sikap _aegyo_-muitu," kedua tangan Heechul dengan entengnya mencubit pipi bulat Sungmin yang ditanggapi ringisan tak suka empunya.

"Aku setuju," Kyuhyun urun pendapat.

"_Yak_! Aku tidak bersikap _aegyo_," sebal Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lepaskan _Hyung_,"

Melihat Sungmin yang meringis kesakitan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Heechul yang masih setia bertengger di kedua pipi Sungmin. Tidak hanya Heechul, Sungmin pun ikut membelakkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun meraih pinggangnya protektif dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Heechul.

"Jangan pernah sentuh pipi Sungmini lagi," tegas Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, tentu dengan Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya. Heechul sang raja olah kata pun dibuat kehabisan kata-kata dengan tingkah langka Kyuhyun itu.

"_Seolma…._," lirih Heechul tak percaya.

"_Aigo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kita mau kemana? Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Bisa dilihat betapa susahnya Sungmin berusaha menjajari langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan terlihat berlari-lari kecil.

"_YA! _Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa tak mengacuhkanku?" protes Sungmin yang tidak mendapat respon _hoobae_-nya.

"Diamlah _Hyung_. Aku tak segan-segan membungkammu dengan bibirku jika tak mau diam," bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan tangan kanan merengkuh Sungmin.

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membungkam rapat mulut Sungmin. Jelas Sungmin terkejut dengan bisikan bernada ancaman Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika berada dalam posisi Sungmin coba? _Hoobae _lemah yang selama ini dilindunginya kini merengkuhnya dengan kuat dan membawanya entah kemana disertai ancaman yang tidak pernah terpikir akan dilontarkan padanya dari bibir tebal _namja _itu.

Sejujurnya, rengkuhan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu kuat hingga tidak bisa Sungmin tolak tapi tidak lemah juga. Sungmin hanya–entah mengapa- tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari keintimannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa saja Sungmin dengan mudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun atau bahkan membanting tubuh kurus _namja _tersebut. Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin–entah mengapa- enggan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Sungmin merasa nyaman dalam kedekatan itu.

.

.

"Apa maksud perlakuanmu tadi pagi?" Heechul yang entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan yang jarang didatangi orang lain–tempat langganan Kyuhyun-.

"_Ish, Hyung_! Kau membuatku kaget," jengkel Kyuhyun yang hampir terjengkang akibat kedatangan Heechul yang mendadak.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius dengan kamus tebalmu itu," ejek Heechul.

"_Hyung_, ini bukan kamus. Lihat, ini buku-,"

"Ya ya ya, terserah apapun itu aku tak peduli," potong Heechul cepat sebelum Kyuhyun membuat kedua telinganya panas dengan mengoceh panjang tentang buku tebalnya itu. Yeah, mulut tajam Kyuhyun akan beraksi tanpa henti jika salah satu dari teman-teman Sungmin berkomentar buruk tentang buku-buku bacaannya.

"Lalu apa maumu kemari, _Hyung_? Kau 'kan musuh abadi buku dan perpustakaan, mustahil datang ke sini untuk membaca," sindir Kyuhyun tepat sasaran yang dibalas wajah acuh Heechul.

"Cih, aku malas meladenimu sebenarnya, tapi demi Sungmin kali ini aku rela bersabar berbicara dengan setan tengil sepertimu. Jadi tutup mulut menyebalkanmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ancam Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin? Atau mencintainya?" tanya Heechul langsung ke inti pembicaraan tanpa mengecilkan suaranya, tidak peduli orang lain akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Andai saja ada gempa bumi berskala besar yang tiba-tiba mengguncang Korea Selatan dan menimbulkan lubang besar di depannya, rasanya Kyuhyun rela dengan senang hati melempar Heechul dalam lubang itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan macam itu dari seorang Kim Heechul.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak paham," cegah Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menyangkalnya. Wajah pasi Kyuhyun cukup meyakinkan Heechul bahwa tebakannya tepat. "Ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sungmin dan berniat menembaknya, jika kau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kurasa tak ada masalah dan kau jangan menganggu. Tapi jika kau mencintainya, kurasa ini kesempatan terakhirmu,"

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Apa Sungmin juga menyukai orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, hilang sudah kemantapan hatinya untuk menyangkal tuduhan Heechul padanya.

Heechul tersenyum tipis, puas berhasil memancing Kyuhyun. Sedikit tidak menyangka mendapat reaksi secepat ini.

"Entahlah," jawab Heechul enteng.

"_Ya _Hyung! Kau mempermainkanku!" Kyuhyun mendelik jengkel, sadar dirinya sedang dijebak Heechul agar mengaku.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, aku tak sudi mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya," perintah Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, pasrah mendengar nada perintah Heechul. Bukannya Kyuhyun takut dan tidak bisa melawan Heechul, hanya saja sekali tertangkap maka Heechul akan terus mengejarnya agar berbicara apalagi itu menyangkut Sungmin, orang yang sangat disayangi Heechul. Pilihan Kyuhyun hanya satu, menceritakan semua isi hatinya dengan taruhan terburuk Heechul akan menghajarnya atau tutup mulut dengan resiko Heechul akan menjauhkan Sungmin darinya, benar-benar menjauhkan. Sebenarnya pilihan manapun sama tidak menyenangkannya bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Heechul yang semakin menyamankan diri dengan duduk di kursi di depan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya jika ingin memiliki Sungmin, jalan aman adalah dengan bersekutu dengan Heechul, Kyuhyun paham itu dari dulu–sejak perasaannya terhadap Sungmin berkembang-. Namun sayang, mulut tajam Kyuhyun sangat tidak bisa berdamai dengan lidah kejam Heechul dan mereka kerap bertengkar hanya karena alasan sepele sesepele kegemaran Taemin–kekasih sepupunya Son Naeun- akan susu _strawberry_.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin _Hyung_, sangat mencintainya," aku Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, walau secara fisik aku tak sehebat dirinya tapi aku akan selalu melindungi Sungmin _Hyung_. dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Sekalipun dunia memusuhiku, aku tidak akan goyah,"

"Kalian sama, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak peduli,"

"Kalau Sungmin peduli bagaimana?"

"Apapun yang bisa membuat Sungmin _Hyung_ bahagia maka aku akan melakukannya. Bohong jika aku bilang tidak mengharapkan perasaanku terbalaskan tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya menjadi milikku. Selama aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan berbahagia maka itu sudah cukup. Untuk Sungmin _Hyung_, aku tidak akan egois,"

"Kalau dia terluka karenamu bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menyiksaku hingga puas," yakin Kyuhyun.

"Kau _gay_?" tanya Heechul, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Tidak," tegas Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan _namja_ dan aku yakin seterusnya aku tidak akan tertarik,"

"Lalu Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sungmin membalikkan dunia hitam putihku. Cukup dengan keberadaan Sungmin _Hyung_, semua terasa benar,"

"Kau akan membuat Sungmin menjadi _gay_ untuk membalas perasaanmu? Kau ingin membuat Sungmin semakin dikucilkan?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin _Hyung _terkucilkan. Sungmin _Hyung_ gay atau bukan, itu kehendak Sungmin _Hyung _sendiri. Aku tidak akan menyeret atau memaksa Sungmin _Hyung_ untuk membalas perasaanku. Sekalipun Sungmin _Hyung_ balas mencintaiku, bukan berarti dia_ gay_ 'kan, _Hyung_?" balik Kyuhyun bertanya. "Kau tidak bisa dan tidak berhak menghakimi cinta diantara kami yang entah berbalas atau tidak. Lagipula meskipun kami saling mencintai tidak berarti kami bisa mencintai _namja_ lain bukan?"

"Kalau orangtua dan keluargamu melarang keras bagaimana? Kau pewaris sah perusahaan besar itu," tanya Heechul mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melepasnya," jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Melepas Sungmin?" kaget Heechul. Bukankah baru saja Kyuhyun bilang akan menetang dunia demi Sungmin tapi masa demi harta Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya akan melepas Sungmin? Dasar _Evil _Cho tidak berperasaan.

"Ck, _pabbo Hyung_," decak Kyuhyun sebal.

Lihat bahkan Kyuhyun malah mengatainya–

"Tentu saja aku akan melepaskan–,"

–ternyata dia kalah dengan germerlap dunia, Sungmin hanya akan menderita bila bersamanya. Apa-apaan–

"–hak warisku, aku akan keluar dari sana,"

Kening Heechul berkerut. Apa barusan ada malaikat yang berbisik di telinganya dengan menyerupai suara iblis Kyuhyun? Rasa-rasanya pendengarannya selalu terjaga. Apa telinganya perlu diperiksakan ke dokter?

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Melepaskan hak warismu?" tanya Heechul tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, apa yang _Hyung_ harap dariku? Melepaskan Sungmin _Hyung_? Ish dalam mimpi pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi hanya demi sekumpulan harta yang tak lebih berharga dari Sungmin _Hyung_," cibir Kyuhyun.

Heechul terdiam. Mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Sikap Kyuhyun. Perasaannya. Keyakinan _namja _Cho itu. Lalu kepribadian Sungmin. Kebahagiaan dan pola pikirnya. Tingkah lakunya selama ini. Sikap dan perhatian yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kalau melepas hak warismu itu? tanpa kekayaan orangtuamu, kau bukan apa-apa Cho," ujar Heechul realistis.

"Apa gunanya ini jika untuk hidup saja aku tak bisa, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dengan tangan kanan terangkat mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya ringan. "Kau akan sangat terpesona jika tau apa yang bisa kulakukan,"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Cho," ejek Heechul.

Heechul akui, Kyuhyun memang pintar di bidang akademik dan bisnis keluarganya tapi di luar itu? Apakah otak jenius Kyuhyun masih bisa beraksi? Heechul ragu.

"Seratus juta dolar perminggu, apakah kurang untuk katakanlah menghidupi diriku, Sungmin _Hyung_, juga Donghae andaikata aku keluar dari nama besar Cho?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mencuri? _Hacker? Cracker?_" tuduh Heechul tak suka.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal nista itu, _Hyung_. _Game, PSP_ yah semacam itulah. Baru dua kali aku membuatkan dan keuntungan yan kudapatkan sekitar itu. belum termasuk royalti yang mereka berikan," jelas Kyuhyun santai. "Tanyakan saja pada Sungmin _Hyung_ jika tidak percaya bahkan semua bayaran masuk ke rekening miliknya. Oh ayolah, aku tidak mungkin membuat orangtuaku curiga dengan keadaan rekeningku yang tiba-tiba membengkak bukan?"

Heechul diam. Masih mengira-ngira sampai sejauh mana omongan Kyuhyun dapat dipegang.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan melarangku atau tidak, _Hyung_. Perasaanku adalah milikku dan tidak akan luntur meski dunia hancur sekalipun," tegas Kyuhyun.

"_Geure_," sahut Heechul.

"_Mwo_?!" Kyuhyun terkejut, tak menyangkat jawaban sesingkat itu akan keluar dari mulut pedas Heechul.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Saat ini aku percaya padamu, kau bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Jika Sungmin menerimamu maka kali ini aku mendukungmu tapi sekali kau buat Sungmin terluka, aku tidak akan membiaarkanmu mendekatinya lagi untuk selamanya,"

"Kau apa _Hyung_?"

"Berhenti membuatku mengulang ucapan CHO!" bentak Heechul. "Pergi dan temui Sungmin sebelum orang itu mendahuluimu dan mengambil Sungmin darimu," suruh Heechul dengan _gesture_ tangan yang mengusir.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melotot maksimal. Jadi ucapan Heechul tadi bukan sekedar pancingan untuknya?

Melihat wajah bodoh Kyuhyun, Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Malas meladeni kebodohan pewaris Cho, Heechul melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

"KAU BERCANDA 'KAN_ HYUNG_?" teriak Kyuhyun setelah sadar Heechul sudah menjauh darinya.

Lambaian tangan Heechul yang terus berjalan membelakanginya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Benar, untuk saat ini, hanya kali ini saja Heechul akan membiarkan Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin. Mereka berhak berbahagia bersama. Sungmin berhak berbahagia lebih dari orang-orang yang selama ini Heechul kenal.

.

.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Bagaimana tidak cemas, jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di atap sekolah pada jam pelajaran seperti saat ini? Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun datang 5 menit setelahnya dengan napas memburu dan keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun langsung menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sungmin bisa dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berpacu sangat cepat.

"_Hyung_, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," pinta Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin hendak menjauhkan tubuh mereka yang menempel dalam pelukan sepihak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya menurutinya. Toh Sungmin sebenarnya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Sungmin hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

Memang benar kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa dunia milik berdua dan yang lain menumpang apabila sedang bersama sang tercinta apalagi jika kau bisa merasakan hangatnya dalam rengkuhanmu. Itulah yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Kyuhyun setelah napasnya kembali normal dan otaknya mulai dapat berkerja lagi.

Ck, Kyuhyun hanya terlalu bersemangat hingga berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dari ruang perpustakaan yang bisa dikatakan terletak berlawanan arah dan merupakan ruang terjauh dari atap sekolah hanya karena tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Sungmin. padahal bukan rahasia umum lagi bila kekuatan fisik Kyuhyun tidaklah membanggakan. Sebut saja Kyuhyun sebagai pelari terakhir di angkatannya yang berjumlah sekitar 8 kelas dengan 30 pelajar di tiap kelasnya. Tidak membanggakan bukan?

Merasa sudah lebih baik, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, melepaskan rengkuhannya hingga benar-benar berjarak.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang hendak Kyuhyun katakan. Namun entah mengapa terasa aura lain yang berhasil membuatnya berdebar dan tidak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Aneh sekali.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menatapnya, membalas pandangannya saat berbicara. Bukannya malah menunduk seakan mengagumi cor-coran atap yang mereka pijak.

Perlahan Sungmin menaikkan pandangannya. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Tiba-tiba takut membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Padahal selama ini, sekalipun Kyuhyun dalam keadaan marah, Sungmin tidak pernah ragu balas menatap.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah namjachinguku," pinta Kyuhyun serius setelah matanya berhasil mengunci kedua mata kelinci Sungmin. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap namja di hadapannya dengan intens. Sedikit perubahan raut tertangkap oleh mata awas Kyuhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?" gagap namja mungil di depan Kyuhyun. Tak ayal keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lembut pada namja pujaan hatinya. Lee Sungmin, _sunbae_ sekaligus sahabat yang telah mengisi relung hatinya dengan kehangatan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang bergaul dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena harta dan latar belakang Kyuhyun. Sungmin sosok namja yang tulus menerima keberadaan dirinya. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada teman-teman yang sebenarnya. Sungmin yang meluaskan pergaulan Kyuhyun yang sempit dan tertutup. Lee Sungmin sang brandalan sekolah telah memerangkap Kyuhyun dalam kubangan cinta tak berlogika.

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari saudara. Aku mencintaimu dalam konteks romatis pasangan adam dan hawa," yakin Kyuhyun. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Lee Sungmin adalah sosok yang dijauhi semasa sekolah. Tingkah brutalnya kerap memicu tawuran antar sekolah. Para guru bahkan sudah menyerah mengatasinya. Lee Sungmin sang pengacau kini terlihat salah tingkah layaknya _yeoja_ yang ditembak cinta pertamanya.

"Apa jawabanmu, _Hyung_? Aku memang tidak sekuat dirimu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari kejamnya dunia,"

Sungmin tanpa sadar semakin tertunduk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi kenyal hingga ke telinganya. Jemari lentiknya saling terkait di gelisah di depan tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, _Hyung_," melas Kyuhyun. "Apa aku begitu hina hingga tak pantas kau lihat?"

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya terlalu cepat, khawatir Kyuhyun salah sangka akan sikapnya. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah hina dan Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun berpikiran dirinya menganggap Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi. Seulas senyum perlahan terukir di bibir plumnya yang berbentuk 'M'.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tahu aku memang orang yang emosian tapi aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan sekalipun akibat kesalahan tersebut harus ditukar dengan nyawaku. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianat dalam bentuk apapun," suara tenor Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. "Kau sanggup menjaga kepercayaanku? Andai nantinya kau tak lagi mencintaiku, katakan padaku bukan berselingkuh di belakangku,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan selingkuh darimu. Hanya ada dirimu. Selamanya," sumpah Kyuhyun.

"Manusia berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, begitupun perasaan dan pikiran. Tidak ada jaminan selamanya dalam hidup ini, kecuali kekekalan Tuhan. Aku paham itu dan aku tidak akan memintanya darimu. Hanya kejujuran yang aku minta, apakah itu berat untukmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang berat untukmu, _Hyung_. Apapun akan kulakukan demi membuatmu bahagia," janji Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin menggelang pelan menghasilkan kerutan tak mengerti di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tidak butuh janji muluk seperti itu. Kebahagiaanku bukan di tanganmu dan bukan kau yang harus membuatnya," sanggah Sungmin. "Kebahagiaanku tidak akan terwujud kalau hanya kau yang berusaha apalagi jika kau sendiri tidak bahagia. Kitalah yang akan membuat kebahagiaan bersama tanpa mengorbanakn satu sama lain. Satu sayap betapapun indahnya tidak akan membuat burung terbang melintasi langit. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin, senyum manis tersungging dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_," setuju Kyuhyun. "Walau kupikir tidak apa-apa sekalipun aku menderita asalkan kau bahagia tapi aku sadar, kau tidak mungkin bahagia jika aku menderita, bukan?"

Sungmin mengganguk, membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa penjelasanku tidak dapat dimengerti otak jeniusmu, Tuan Cho?" sungut Sungmin kesal, sudah panjang lebar berbicara kesana kemari masa masih ditanyakan juga jawabannya? Menyebalkan sekali bukan _evil _yang satu ini.

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Rasanya otakku selalu rusak bila berhadap denganmu," canda Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, _Hyung_, dari semua perkataan itu kurasa tidak ada kata yang bisa diartikan sebagai aku juga mencintaimu. Kurasa kau hanya bilang secara tersembunyi bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan kau emncintaiku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kekasihku karena terpaksa. Cinta, hanya itu yang kuinginkan untuk membangun jalinan kasih kita,"

"Tap- tappi," Sungmin targagap. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memelas.

Oh betapa inginnya Kyuhyun mengabadikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat eksotis dimatanya itu. Wajah Sungmin dengan ekspresi memelas yang tidak pernah dilihatnya entah mengapa membuatnya sangat gemas.

"Ky- kyuu," cicit Sungmin salah tingkah. Pandangan Kyuhyun seakan menelanjanginya saat itu juga. "Jangan memandangiku begitu, a- ak- aku malu," Ya Tuhan, Sungmin rasanya ingin terjun bebas daripada mengatakan hal memalukan bagitu.

Tidak tega melihat Sungmin makin salah tingkah, Kyuhyun merengkuhnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bukan pribadi yang dengan gambling mengatakan rasa lewat mulutnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terlalu berharap banyak untuk bisa mendengar pengakuan cinta Sungmin.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk mengatakannya. Aku mengerti, kau juga mencaintaiku," ucap Kyuhyun bijak, dikecupnya pelipis kiri Sungmin. "Hanya saja, kurasa akan menyenangkan jika penyataan cintaku dibalas juga dengan kata-kata," usil Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Oh hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga dengan debaran tak karuan membuat indra pendengarannya luput mendengar kekehan usil Kyuhyun.

"_Kaja, Hyung_, kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau, kau kena masalah karena melewatkan lebih dari dua jam pelajaran hari ini,"

Kyuhyun merubah rengkuhannya dengan menjalinkan jemarinya dengan Sungmin. sementara tangan lainnya meraih kenop pintu atap untuk membukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun, sangat," ucapan Sungmin sukses menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan kaget mendapati Sungmin menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wajah Sungmin memerah dengan sempurna hingga telinga dan lehernya. Sangat merah seakan wajah putih itu terpanggang sengatan nakal matahari dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung_,"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Disurukkannya wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sendiri merengsek ke dada Kyuhyun, ingin bersembunyi dari rasa malu teramat yang menyerangnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi, _Hyung_. Apalagi di hadapan orang lain. Kau membuatku tidak tahan untuk menyerangmu," bisik Kyuhyun seduktif di leher Sungmin.

"_YAKKK! PERVERT!_" teriakan nyaring sukses membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin walau pelukannya tidak melonggar sedikitpun.

Ah perlu diketahui bahwa teriakan membahana yang memekakan telinga itu bukan berasal dari protesan Sungmin. Tentu saja bukan, teriakan Sungmin jelas terdengar berlaki-kali lipat lebih merdu dan indah.

"Hee- Heechul _Hyung_?" kaget Sungmin melihat sosok yang tak jauh berdiri di samping mereka.

"Kau mengintip, _Hyung_," tuduh Kyuhyun jengkel, mungkin kesal acara mari menggoda Sungmin-nya berhenti begitu saja.

"Sembarangan saja, aku tidak mengintip. Aku bahkan sudah di sini jauh sebelum kalian datang," omel Heechul tidak terima. "Dasar bocah mesum, diberi kesempatan sedikit langsung disambar. Ck, jangan berbuat mesum pada Sungmin,"

Adu mulut tidak berbobot kembali menyapa gendang telinga Sungmin. benar-benar dua orang ini, tidak bisa sekali saja bersikap ramah dan normal saat berada dalam satu tempat yang sama. Dan Sungmin-lah yang selalu menjadi korban percekcokan mereka.

Lihatlah betapa adu ejekan antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul telah membuat Sungmin malu semalu-malunya bahkan lebih malu daripada saat mengeluarkan kata cinta untuk Kyuhyun. Ck, sadarlah para iblis. Kelinci manis kalian itu tidak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapan vulgar yang mengalir dengan lancer dari mulut tajam kalian. Berhati-hatilah jangan sampai Sungmin lepas kendali atau akan ada fisik yang bertindak dan–

"Ish, kau mengganggu, _Hyung_. Aku bahkan belum menciumnya,"

PLAAKK

–baru saja diperingatkan bukan.

"Aduh, kenapa memukulku, Ming?" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bogem ringan Sungmin. "Mau kemana, Ming? Awas kau, Ratu Setan, urusan kita belum selesai. Ming tunggu," Kyuhyun tergopoh-gopoh mengerjar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari atap dengan wajah merah padam dan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Sungmin," doa Heechul tulus.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Menerima segala macam balasan dan respon atas karya yang di-_upload _tetapi TIDAK MENERIMA RESPON TIDAK BERSAHABAT, _BASHING_ atau apapun itu yang tidak mengenakan ATAS PAIR CERITA. Peace ^^


End file.
